popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Shounen Ripples
Lyrics Nihongo 夢うつつ おぼろの庭 次の歌を まちくたびれてんだ 指鳴らし 波紋ひろげて 世界は続く 空読みの予報さ 放つ 後出しのパズル 穿つ 深読みのレビュー 割れる 雨あがりのノイズ 弾けた轡 曇りの価値に 気づけない奴ら 空は潮騒 うわばみも夢なら飛べた！ 安上がりな絶望 魔法は解けた！ きっといまの僕は夢で ふっとそれに気づけたとして 目覚めた僕はいつの僕だろう 歌ってた全部どこに残るだろう どんな顔で君とまた出会えるだろう 僕はずっとずっと歌うたってたいの？ 君はずっと聴いててくれるの？ すっと全部蹴っ飛ばしてどうにかなるの？ 乾ききった 轍に 気休め ひとしずく 届けよ 見えない未来のうた Romaji yume utsutsu oboro no niwa tsugi no uta wo machikutabiretenda yubi narashi hamon hirogete sekai wa tsuzuku sora yomi no yohou sa hanatsu ato dashi no puzzle ugatsu fuka yomi no review wareru ame agari no noise hajiketa kutsuwa kumori no kachi ni kizukenai yatsura sora wa shiosai uwabami mo yume nara tobeta! karamitsuku tsuki no ito ga hoshi wo terashi nerai sadametenda radio kara uso wo hirogete sekai wo damasu karategata baramake abaku ikasama no riddle sarasu yokoshima na follow jirasu machibuse no phase hodoketa kizuna kizashi no imi mo shiranai de bokura yume wa ukihashi miminari ni tokashite kieta! yasuagari na zetsubou mahou wa toketa! kitto ima no boku wa yume de futto sore ni kizuketa to shite mezameta boku wa itsu no boku darou utatteta zenbu doko ni nokoru darou donna kao de kimi to mata deaeru darou boku wa zutto zutto uta utattetai no? kimi wa zutto kiitete kureru no? sutto zenbu kettobashite dou ni ka naru no? kawakikitta wadachi ni kiyasume hitoshizuku todoke yo mienai mirai no uta English Translation In a hazy garden between dream and reality, I've grown tired of waiting for the next song From my fingertip ripples are spreading, The world continues to forecast by reading the sky Firing An after-you puzzle Piercing Deep insight review Breaking Snapped off bit For those who will never notice in the merit of cloudy weather The sky would be a roaring sea and a large snake would fly if this was a dream! The entwining string of the moon shines on stars, determining its aim From radio lies are spread, fooling the world and scattering empty promises Disclosing The fraud riddle Exposing The wicked follow Teasing The ambushing phase Torned apart relationship For us who don’t even know the meaning of omen Dream is a floating bridge which disappeared in one ringing! Such cheap despair The magic disappeared! Surely the current me has noticed that in a dream by a sudden The awake me is the me from when? Where is everything that has been sung are left? With what kind of face will I meet you again? I’ve always, always been singing, right? And you’ve always been listening, right? What will happen if we suddenly forgot everything? On the scorched wheel track A single droplet falls to relieve its burn Reach, the song of unseen of future Long Version 夢うつつ おぼろの庭 次の歌を まちくたびれてんだ 指鳴らし 波紋ひろげて 世界は続く 空読みの予報さ 放つ 後出しのパズル 穿つ 深読みのレビュー 割れる 雨あがりのノイズ 弾けた轡 曇りの価値に 気づけない奴ら 空は潮騒 うわばみも夢なら飛べた！ からみつく月の弦が　星を照らし狙いさだめてんだ ラジオから嘘をひろげて　世界を騙す空手形ばらまけ 暴く いかさまのリドル 晒す 邪まなフォロー 焦らす 待ち伏せのフェイズ ほどけた絆 兆しの意味も　知らないで僕ら 夢は浮橋　耳鳴りに溶かして消えた！ 安上がりな絶望 魔法は解けた！ きっといまの僕は夢で ふっとそれに気づけたとして 目覚めた僕はいつの僕だろう 歌ってた全部どこに残るだろう どんな顔で君とまた出会えるだろう 僕はずっとずっと歌うたってたいの？ 君はずっと聴いててくれるの？ すっと全部蹴っ飛ばしてどうにかなるの？ 乾ききった 轍に 気休め ひとしずく 届けよ 見えない未来のうた 孤独のうたを鼓膜にとばして 震えだす孤高 掻き鳴らせ 響き渡れ たどりついた 既視の静寂 群がった偶像 散らかった幻想達 少年が支配する 魔法は解けた！ それがずっとずっと続いてた夢で　いつかそれが終わったとして 生まれた意味に何を残せるだろう 生み出した全部　どこにあるのだろう どんな世界　君とまた作れるだろう だから　ずっとずっと嘘をついてたいの 君はずっと信じてくれるの？ いっそ全部すっ飛ばして忘れてくの？ 使いきった記憶に 旋律またひとつ 待つのは見えない未来 僕が まだ歌えるなら 伝えきれぬ思いに 波うちまだ遠く ふざけた世界よ　笑え 届けよ見えない未来のうた Long Romaji Long Romaji and Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. yume utsutsu oboro no niwa tsugi no uta wo machikutabiretenda yubi narashi hamon hirogete sekai wa tsuzuku sora yomi no yohou sa hanatsu ato dashi no puzzle ugatsu fuka yomi no review wareru ame agari no NOIZU hajiketa kutsuwa kumori no kachi ni kizukenai yatsura sora wa shiosai uwabami mo yume nara tobeta! karamitsuku tsuki no ito ga hoshi wo terashi nerai sadametenda radio kara uso wo hirogete sekai wo damasu karategata baramake abaku ikasama no riddle sarasu yokoshima na follow jirasu machibuse no phase hodoketa kizuna kizashi no imi mo shiranai de bokura yume wa ukihashi miminari ni tokashite kieta! yasuagari na zetsubou mahou wa toketa! kitto ima no boku wa yume de futto sore ni kizuketa to shite mezameta boku wa itsu no boku darou utatteta zenbu doko ni nokoru darou donna kao de kimi to mata deaeru darou boku wa zutto zutto uta utattetai no? kimi wa zutto kiitete kureru no? sutto zenbu kettobashite dou ni ka naru no? kawakikitta wadachi ni kiyasume hitoshizuku todoke yo mienai mirai no uta kodoku no uta wo komaku ni tobashite furuedasu kokou kakinarase hibiki watare tadoritsuita kishi no shijima muragatta guuzou chirakatta gensoutachi shounen ga shihai suru mahou wa toketa! sore ga zutto zutto tsudzuiteita yume de itsuka sore ga owatta toshite umareta imi ni nani wo nokoseru darou umidashita zenbu doko ni aru no darou donna sekai kimi to mata tsukureru darou dakara zutto zutto uso wo tsuitetai no kimi wa zutto shinjite kureru no? isso zenbu suttobashite wasureteku no? tsukaikitta kioku ni senritsu mata hitotsu matsu no wa mienai mirai boku ga mada utaeru nara tsutaekirenu omoi ni nami uchi mada tooku fuzaketa sekai yo warae Laugh, the playful world todoke yo mienai mirai no uta Long English Translation In a hazy garden between dream and reality, I've grown tired of waiting for the next song From my fingertip ripples are spreading, The world continues to forecast by reading the sky Firing An after-you puzzle Piercing Deep insight review Breaking Snapped off bit For those who will never notice in the merit of cloudy weather The sky would be a roaring sea and a large snake would fly if this was a dream! The entwining string of the moon shines on stars, determining its aim From radio lies are spread, fooling the world and scattering empty promises Disclosing The fraud riddle Exposing The wicked follow Teasing The ambushing phase Torned apart relationship For us who don’t even know the meaning of omen Dream is a floating bridge which disappeared in one ringing! Such cheap despair The magic disappeared! Surely the current me has noticed that in a dream by a sudden The awake me is the me from when? Where is everything that has been sung are left? With what kind of face will I meet you again? I’ve always, always been singing, right? And you’ve always been listening, right? What will happen if we suddenly forgot everything? On the scorched wheel track A single droplet falls to relieve its burn Reach, the song of unseen of future The song of loneliness fired to my eardrums Shivering isolation Thrum Resound I reached The stillness of recollection Gathered images Scattered fantasies The boy gains control The magic disappeared! That has always, always continued in dream, even when it has ended What will be left in the meaning of being born? Where are all of those who were born? What kind of world will I create with you again? That’s why I’ve always, always been telling lies Yet you’ve always believed in me, right? Soon we will completely forget everything, right? Within worn out memories Melodies once again What’s waiting is the unseen future If I can Still sing then Into my untold feeling Within the still distant wave Laugh, the playful world Reach, the song of unseen future Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 少年リップルズ appears on wac's first album, 音楽. **A short edit of this version of 少年リップルズ is used in the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series. Etymology 少年リップルズ's genre, EMOCTRO, is a portmanteau of the genres "EMO" and "ELECTRO". Trivia *'少年リップルズ' marks both Yu Tokiwa's and wac's first appearances in the jubeat series. *In pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, Ookami-Boy's pallete is a light blue variation of his Little Prayer pallete. However, most of his animations were recycled from his Prince on a Star animations, with a couple of modifications. *According to wac, 少年リップルズ was originally written for pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, but the combination of longer than expected bug checking for pop'n music 18, as well as Tokiwa's limited availability, prevented the song from being added to the game. *In jukebeat, 少年リップルズ is known as KID R. **'少年リップルズ' is also named "kid_r" in the pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET data. *'少年リップルズ' was removed from jubeat saucer on January 1st, 2013. However, it was later revived on March 4th, 2013. **It was removed again on September 1st, 2013. It was revived again on October 21st, 2013. **It was removed yet again on January 1st, 2014. It was revived again on February 1st, 2014. *'少年リップルズ' is one of the unlockable songs of the final phase of REFLEC BEAT colette -Autumn-'s Pastel Adventure colette Harvest unlocking system. **As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, 少年リップルズ is playable by default. *'少年リップルズ' was added to GITADORA on January 8th, 2014, as part of the event. *On the American iTunes page for the 音楽 album, 少年リップルズ's title was renamed to kid ripples. Music Comment The gap between dream and reality. Our actually unfound fantasy pop. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Shounen Ripples Jacket.png|少年リップルズ's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Tune Street Songs Category:Yu Tokiwa Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Town Mode